User talk:Zekons
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BakuAges series page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 07:37, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi, it's me, the notorious Lukas Guida. Hi friend, it's for Zilghidorah and I, the "BakuAges series", do you want to see my different "BakuAges series" in Bakugan Ages Fanon Wiki? I must warn you not to edit my work without my permission, or else you'll get blocked because of it, and everything will be just fine to me, please be careful! So just see it, if you want to do this, of course, don't edit anything in my works, if you do that, I'll block you. Other thing, Bolcanon's final evolution is Final Bolcanon, not Perfect Lilith Bolcanon, got it? I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Does it mean that are you Zilghidorah's descendant? I never mind that the Zilghidorah has a reincarnation, but are you Zilghidorah? I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Very interesting, Zilghidorah's descendant here. Ooh, do you like to meet the "Bakugan: Battle Force"? The guy Cdswalkthrough made this new series, this time, without these former villains as Masquerade, Hydranoid, Ren Krawler and Linehalt, but for another side of this, Ren and Linehalt may appear in the "Bakugan: Battle Force" sometimes, but just still without Masquerade and Hydranoid, as I was wanting to separate Hydranoid from Alice, but not from her counterpart like Masquerade, actually I was also wanting the Hydranoid just along with Masquerade instead of his counterpart Alice, this is it. Meet the new evolution of Drago in "Bakugan: Battle Force" series, the Pyrus Olyphia Dragonoid, in 1300Gs powers, mainly at maximum for the new evolution. And also, meet the new 4 Guardian Bakugan of Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun: Haos Artina, Aquos Cancer, Subterra Gargovin (nicknamed "Garvon") and Ventus Falconoid (nicknamed "Falcon"), also in 1300Gs powers, at maximum as Olyphia Dragonoid. And finally, the new Darkus Brawler who replaces Alice Gehabich, named "Ken Ikenami", his Guardian Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas (in 1300Gs powers at maximum), different of other Leonidases of all six attributes, but just with at minimum 370Gs powers, of course. So, this Falconoid is similar to Falconeer as some people say, I think. These villains are known just as "The Bounty Hunters", I may suppose that the Kaiber is the leader of the Bounty Hunters. Maybe the Kaiber has these three friends named "Crestarella", "Freakso" and "Furyx", four of the villains are really these villains. So, this is it, and about that Ener-Crystals, I'd think that the Bounty Hunters are prepared to steal these Ener-Crystals that are the crystals that have the legendary powers. I would never think that you were this descendant of Zilghidorah who was blocked after being my friend for a good reason, I helped him to make the BakuAges series, can I help you or not? About the apology to the Brywarrior because he didn't like what I was doing with his Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights series this time. I just wanted to edit Brywarrior's masterpiece that is Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights series like that, I was so silly who did it to Brywarrior's works, Brywarrior had the best idea to create his own Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki to make his work alone about Bakugan series, he had to block me because he doesn't want me making a mess to him, I am so repented of doing this to something, I'll never ever ever do that it to Brywarrior's series anymore, ANYMORE!!! I actually give up, this time I lost, I don't need the Brywarrior to anything, I can do it alone, but I've learned the lesson about "don't edit some people's page without their permission". So, after Zilghidorah and I were making the fan fiction series of ''Bakugan: New Ages'' all seasons until he being blocked across the Wikia network, I've made the new series Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival alone, about the Julius from Final Fantasy Adventure, and also about the Jinx from Teen Titans, the villain and the former villainess, their two Guardian Bakugan who Julius and Jinx meet after the event of Kha'rall's defeat are Razen Hydranoid and Omega Hydranoid, this is it. Don't you know? Cyclone Percival is the anti-hero too beyond the Bolcanon, don't forget it! I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! It's okay! Actually, you meant "you updated your Bakugan: Kaiju Battle info", I have a question to you: did you see or not about "the apology to the Brywarrior because he didn't like what I was doing with his Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights series" this time or not? If you didn't, so look at it, this time look it up. I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!!